


Sir, Yes Sir

by someidiothasice



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn with some plot, Snarky sex, Steve is the toppiest top who ever bottomed, although it's not a lot of plot, not actually military porn, this was all Bruce's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exasperated as he was, Steve couldn't hold back a breathless laugh even as he rolled his hips into Tony's hand. He just wasn't sure what he was doing wrong.</p><p>Steve had spent the better part of the night bending over in front of Tony, taking every opportunity to pick things up off the floor in the hopes of Tony getting an eyeful of his ass and ending up with <i>ideas.</i> But it seemed the only ideas in Tony's mind had to do with getting himself a piece of what was down the front of Steve's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, Yes Sir

When Tony sat back against the dresser along the wall and pulled Steve between his legs, his hands busy pushing Steve's sweatpants over his hips, Steve tried his hardest not to be disappointed.

They'd been doing this for exactly one week now, ever since the night everyone had been gassed with the pheremones Bruce had accidentally unleashed upon the mansion. After everyone had gotten over the initial embarrassment of having sex with and in front of their other teammates, it'd taken only a few hours and half a tumbler of scotch before Tony and Steve did it again. And again, and again, and in seven days they'd somehow managed to do it a grand total of twenty-four times.

And every time, it'd ended nearly the same way; with Tony on his back with his legs wrapped around Steve's waist. Not that Steve was complaining, oh no. Tony and he had sparked immediately when they first met. Their personalities had clashed and they rubbed each other the wrong way, but somehow they couldn't quite get out of each others orbit. The chemistry they had was explosive, whether they were standing across the room trying to ignore each other or nose-to-nose, glaring each other down.

Granted, their fights had usually ended up with the both of them shouting themselves hoarse instead of the both of them naked and sweaty on a flat surface, but even back then Steve knew there was something about the other man that he was inexplicably drawn to. When their lips first made contact, when he first felt the crinkle of Tony's beard rasping around his mouth and his calloused fingers sliding up the front of Steve's shirt, something had clicked inside of him that had nothing to do with chemical reaction and everything to do with the way Tony always seemed to make his blood boil.

It wasn't that it was bad. Hell, Steve thought the sex was _fantastic_. Of course he had no other references to go by, but the way Tony would end up a purring puddle of goo must've said something about his lovemaking. It was just...

"Mmm," Tony hummed against his neck when his hand closed around Steve's cock. "Hel _lo_ there, soldier."

Exasperated as he was, Steve couldn't hold back a breathless laugh even as he rolled his hips into Tony's hand. He just wasn't sure what he was doing wrong.

Steve had spent the better part of the night bending over in front of Tony, taking every opportunity to pick things up off the floor in the hopes of Tony getting an eyeful of his ass and ending up with _ideas._ But it seemed the only ideas in Tony's mind had to do with getting himself a piece of what was down the front of Steve's pants.

"God, yeah, you're so hard for me," Tony mumbled against Steve's neck, and yeah, Steve definitely wasn't going to complain. Not when Tony's nimble fingers were doing such glorious things to his dick and his voice got all low and growly. "Can't wait to get you inside me. Yeah, Steve, want you to fuck me. Right here. Right on the dresser."

"Don't you ever want to fuck _me?_ "

Yeah, okay. Maybe he was going to complain just a little bit.

It had been one week and the furthest they'd been on that end had been two nights ago, when Tony had gone down on Steve in his workshop. Steve had been reclining on a couch, three of Tony's long fingers up his ass, when Tony had gotten greedy about the noises coming from Steve's throat and crawled up his body to kiss him. Steve had been too busy sucking the flavor of his cock out of Tony's mouth to realize Tony had been lubing him up, and before he could do anything else, like articulate how badly he wanted to feel Tony's prick in him, Tony had slid down on him and began riding him hard. Steve's eyes were rolling back in his head too quickly for him to realize he'd missed his chance.

The next morning Steve tried not to feel pissed, because of things like Tony and sex and _finally_ , but he couldn't help the disappointment that coursed through his veins.

Then yesterday Tony had him bent over a bench in the gym, his asscheeks spread and his face buried between them, and it had been magnificent. The contrast between the burn of Tony's facial hair against his skin (and jesus did Steve love when Tony rubbed his face against him, loved the rasp of it that let him know it was Tony he was doing this with, as though he could forget) and the slick smoothness of his tongue in all the right places had Steve's entire body alight. He remembered yelling a lot about god and saying something embarrassing about how grateful he was at one point, and Tony had just chuckled and cupped his balls and waited a total of eight seconds after Steve came in a shuddering mess to stripe his back with his come.

It had been hot and messy and the only thing that could've made it better was if Tony had been inside him.

"Yeah, I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so good, baby." Tony's free hand shot out behind himself to fumble blindly at a drawer, looking for lubricant. Steve moaned when Tony's tongue did something sinful to his ear and his dick jumped in Tony's hand at the thought. _Finally_. "Gonna make you come so hard, fuck. Want you to come inside me, christ, I want it so bad."

"Yeah," Steve moaned, his hands full of Tony's thighs. They spread easily and gripped at his hips and Steve sucked at a bare patch of skin under Tony's chin when he dropped his head back. "Me too— wait. What?"

"Come on, Steve, come on," Tony urged, one suddenly slick hand slipping between their bodies to stroke Steve's cock and jesus, how did he move so fast? "A little higher, I know you're stronger than— hey! What're you doing? Pick me back up."

"Tony."

"Steve." Tony reached up to pull Steve into a kiss by his neck but Steve resisted, his hands coming up to hold Tony's wrists steady.

" _Tony._ "

"Yes, I'm Tony. And you're Steve." Tony poked Steve in the chest. "It's nice to meet you again, yay, we know each others names. Can we get this show on the road?"

"Tony," Steve began. He plowed ahead when Tony very obviously forced back an eyeroll. "I don't know if you're being deliberately obtuse, or if you've got some kind of image of me in your head, or if you just don't like it, but I really want you to fuck me."

"I'm trying. You're the one who's stopping to chitchat," Tony pointed out, but Steve stopped his hand when Tony curled his fingers around his cock again. He deliberately didn't close his eyes when Tony squeezed him gently, but he couldn't hold back a grunt.

"Let me try to be more clear," Steve said. He kicked his feet out of his sweatpants, reached down to grab Tony's thighs, and lifted. Tony immediately leaned forward for a dirty kiss and Steve forced his legs to carry them to the unmade bed. Then he let go and enjoyed the way Tony's body bounced back onto the bed.

Steve took a moment to admire Tony's lean, taut body stretched out in the very picture of debauchery before he climbed onto the bed. He crawled over Tony and very deliberately straddled his hips. He slid forward enough for Tony's cock to nestle itself between his asscheeks.

"I love fucking you, Tony. I do. But tonight I want you inside of me. I want to ride your cock. I want you to shove yourself in me and I want to make you come and I'm not above begging you for it." Steve reached behind himself to let his fingers trail up and down Tony's dick. He thumbed the head, spreading the pre-come around and enjoying the way Tony's eyes fell to half-mast. He leaned down, moaning into Tony's mouth. "Please, Tony. I want you so bad. _Please._ "

"Christ, when you put it like that..." Tony trailed off as he slid his hands down Steve's back to his ass. He gripped and spread his cheeks and rubbed the head of his dick against Steve's hole. Steve keened, burying his face into Tony's neck. Tony let go with his lubed up hand and slid two fingers inside of him. Steve moaned and pressed back.

"Yesss," Steve hissed. "More, come on. I can take it." Steve almost couldn't believe the way he sounded, whiny and needy, but he'd been waiting for this long enough, long before they'd actually been doing it, so he cut himself a little slack. Tony rewarded him with another finger. Steve pulled his head back and stared down at Tony with a fuzzy determination on his face. "God, that feels good. It's so good. I get it, you know. Why you're so greedy about this."

"Greedy?! That's not very cordial of you, Captain Rogers." Tony jabbed in deep and Steve grunted in reply when he fluttered his fingers quickly. "In fact if it weren't so damn hot I'd say it was downright _rude_."

"Sorry, sorry, you just," Steve paused to moan when Tony spread his fingers out, stretching Steve's hole, "you want it all the time. You never seem to want to fuck me, and I've been waiting for it Tony. It feels so good from the other side, it does, there's nothing like the way you look and feel when I'm inside of you. And the noises you make. God, it gets me so hot, every time. Oh! Oh, yeah, right there. Uh, do that again, please."

Tony rubbed the fingers of his other hand around Steve's stretched hole hard and Steve spasmed on top of him. "Later, baby. Later, you're going to pick me up with those enhanced arms of yours and you're going to pin me against the wall and just, god, fuck the shit out of me. After, Steve, promise," Tony soothed when Steve let out a choked groan. "After I fuck you. You want me to fuck you, and I'm going to. Yeah, baby, that's right. I'm gonna make it so good for you."

"Already is," Steve slurred. He undulated wildly, nearly dislodging Tony's hand. "Come on, come on. I'm ready, I swear, I'm ready. Just get inside me."

"That, see, right there," Tony said as he shifted his body to the left, reaching for the lube he kept in the nightstand. "That's why I can't help myself around you. You're so demanding. Domineering at times, even, especially when we're in bed. Or standing next to it," Tony added as his fingers found the bottle. He poured a generous amount into his palm and Steve slid his hand into Tony's, rubbing the lube over their joined fingers.

"Am not," Steve said as he stroked Tony's dick wetly. Tony moaned when Steve sat back, his hand going back to Steve's ass. He pushed his fingers in again and Steve let his head dip forward, his hair falling into his eyes. "Yeah, that's it. Harder."

"Of course. Not demanding at _all_ ," Tony said dryly as he pulled his fingers free. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed, positioning himself. Steve placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and used them for leverage as he sank down slowly.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Steve forced out as he pushed down.

Tony stared up at Steve, smirking. He rolled his hips slowly, pushing in all the way, and Steve moaned loudly. He let his hands trail down to Tony's chest to thumb at his nipples before he let one drift to cover the arc reactor, feeling the warm buzz vibrate against his hand. Tony gripped Steve's hips as he pulled out slowly, then he used his grip to pull Steve back down hard.

Steve gripped Tony's chest and pushed back. God, he knew from the way Tony's voice got all wobbly when he drove inside of him, he had an idea of how good it was when Tony fingered him, but this... Steve's breath hitched in his chest as he ground down. It felt so fucking good. He understood now why Tony wanted it all the time.

Tony's hands tightening on his hips and his shoulders lifting briefly were the only warnings Steve got before he found himself suddenly on his back, diagonally across the bed, his head nearly hanging over the edge as Tony maneuvered his legs in the air, still deep inside of him.

"Yeah, yeah Tony," Steve said deliriously as Tony pumped into him at a new angle. Tony dug his knees in and lifted Steve's legs up and out, spreading him wide as he thrust down hard, making Steve cry out. "Oh, oh yeah. God, you're so good. Give it to me," he said as he clumsily pawed at the bed. His hands slid down until he found the crease of Tony's knees and pulled.

Tony snickered through a moan as he fucked Steve hard. "God, even when you're bottoming you're still trying to top. It's so hot."

Steve looked up through his haze of pleasure and zeroed in on Tony's face. "You're so hot," he murmured. There was a part of him that wished he was smoother, that he didn't sound quite so simple, but judging from the affectionate look Tony gave him he wasn't doing so bad. Tony leaned down, his arms holding Steve's legs open, and sucked at Steve's neck. Steve let go of Tony's knees and buried his hands in Tony's hair, holding him in place. "I still can't believe this is happening. You could have anyone."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tony replied, licking over Steve's adam's apple. "Natasha wouldn't look at me twice."

Steve's hands tightened in Tony's hair and he pulled his head back. "She'd better not be looking at you at all," he growled. He pulled his legs out of Tony's grasp and wrapped them high around Tony's chest. "And you better not be encouraging her to, either. You're mine, now."

"Oh, am I," Tony said saucily. He sucked at Steve's lower lip and quickened his pace. "I feel like I should say something like 'sir, yes sir!' and salute my country." Steve laughed breathlessly and tightened his legs.

"That's right. Mine all mine, so learn to live with it." Steve scratched his nails through Tony's hair and tried not to feel smug about the way Tony's eyes fluttered closed. "I mean, if that's alright with you. I wouldn't want to presume."

"Presume away." Tony braced himself up with one hand, his other coming up to grasp Steve's cock. "I mean, we've been balling each other pretty solidly for an entire week. Unless that's just an average week in the life of Captain America, of course."

"You know I've never. I mean. _Tony,_ " Steve said, embarrassed. Then Tony tightened his hand and twisted his wrist in a way that made Steve see stars, his head falling back in ecstasy. "Tony," he said in an entirely different tone. Tony pressed sucking kisses up Steve's neck until he got to his mouth.

Steve tried to hold out, he did, but when Tony's tongue slid into his mouth, his beard scraping at Steve's chin, he felt his entire body tighten up. Tony shifted his stance, pushing into Steve hard one last time as Steve jerked and came all over Tony's chest and the arc reactor. Tony slowed his thrusts, letting Steve ride out the edges of his orgasm as he pressed little kisses to Steve's mouth.

"Don't stop," Steve said, his body relaxing slowly around Tony's. Tony kissed the corner of Steve's mouth lightly.

"It's kind of hard. You really tighten up when you come," he said lowly. Steve smiled up at him dopily and Tony ground down again.

"Sorry. I can't control it."

"Don't be." Tony grinned, his hair a wet mess around his face. "It's hot, knowing I got you worked up to lose control and try to castrate me like that."

Tony pulled back and Steve hooked his knees over Tony's elbows. He reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through the come over the arc reactor, then brought his hand down and sucked them in his mouth. Tony let out a throaty mewl and bucked into him wildly a few times before he stiffened and Steve felt the warm splash of Tony's come inside of him.

Tony started to drop down on top of him, then stopped himself suddenly. He looked down at Steve through eyes blurry with orgasm before Steve pulled him down to lie flush against his chest.

"S'okay, it's not like you're going to crush me," Steve breathed out, his sticky hands sweeping up and down Tony's back. Tony chuckled and Steve enjoyed the way he felt it through his own chest.

"Force of habit. Most women don't like the feel of a giant metal circle pressing against their breasts." Tony let a hand come up to brush his hair out of his face. Steve smacked his hand away and did it himself, allowing himself to toy with the sweaty locks. Then he latched onto what Tony said and he tugged on them gently.

"Hey, no more of that for you," he said reproachfully. "And I'm not a woman."

"Considering the way you begged for it, you have a bit of a hard selling point," Tony grumbled into his chest. Steve felt around on the bed until he grabbed a pillow and hit Tony over the head with it. Tony laughed and pushed at him, which started a brief wrestling match that ended in a familiar position; Tony on his back with his legs around Steve's waist.

"Seriously, though." Steve folded his arms over Tony's chest and looked at him point blank. "No more women."

"Really? We're talking about this?" Tony folded his own hands behind his head and stared right back. Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

"We've been, as you so eloquently put it, 'balling each other' for a week now." Steve lifted an hand to cup Tony's face, his thumb rubbing through Tony's goatee. "I don't want to see anyone else, and I don't want you to either. I want us to be exclusive and I don't just mean the times we're in bed. Or standing next to it," he added with a wry grin.

"You could've just said something, you know," Tony mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Steve's thumb. Steve leaned forward for a slow kiss. When he pulled back Tony was grinning at him.

"What?"

"You really have no idea just how toppy you really are, do you?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm the toppiest top who ever topped. I still want you to pin me down and have your way with me. If that doesn't cut into your plans or anything."

"Sir, yes sir." Tony snapped a lazy salute with two fingers, laughing when Steve reached for another pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve seems to top a lot in fic. I really just wanted fic where he bottomed and really, really wanted to. Here's to hoping I start some kind of a trend.
> 
> Also, if you know of any "Steve loves to bottom" fics feel free to drop me a link. Seriously. Leave me some hearts in my eyes, people.


End file.
